Aprendiendo a conducir
by xjapan
Summary: Por orden de Alemania Italia y Romano hacen el intento de obtener su licencia de manejo pero ni ellos se imaginan el caos que se desatara (parodia del anime Dragonball Z para el reto "tiempo para reír" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu"


Aprendiendo a conducir

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de que me coma el tiempo me pongo a escribir

El siguiente one shot participa en el reto trimestral "tiempo para reír" del foro "yo amo hetalia ¿y tu? "

Era un día común y corriente en la escuela de manejo de la capital italiana donde varios aspirantes hacían cola y llenaban papeles para poder tener la oportunidad de conducir su propio auto especialmente un par de hermanos bastante peculiar y uno estaba bastante molesto por estar ahí ese día

—¿veee pasa algo fratello?— preguntó Feliciano

—¿tu que crees bastardo?— le respondió Lovino sin siquiera disimular su enfado — a buena se le ocurrió a la marimacho patatas esta "ideota" — dijo puntualizando esto ultimo

— veee gratze por acompañarme fratello no me hubiera gustado venir solo a este curso

— como si ella fuera a permitirlo maldicion

La verdad es que Lovino no se explicaba como es que dejo que Monika lo mandara a ese estúpido curso digo no es como si tuviera que conducir el auto familiar ni mucho menos tenia la necesidad de quedar bien con la alemana en fin lo mejor que pudo hacer es estar ahí con su fratello era mejor que quedarse ahí con la alemana y sus arranques

—perdonen ¿quien de ustedes es Feliciano Vargas? — pregunto un anciano

—vee soy yo — dijo el italiano menor haciendo gala de su educación

—ciao usted debe ser Lovino Vargas — dijo una joven con una leve sonrisa

Lo que faltaba para tener un buen dia mientras que a Lovino le había tocado una mujer pasada de años que no se veía nada mal a Feli le toco un viejito que apenas y caminaba el mayor de los italianos pensó que esto no podía empeorar

Mas tarde

Ok lo único que tenia que hacer era seguirle la corriente a la tonta esta para que esto terminara lo mas pronto posible mientras mas rápido mejor

— vera lo fácil que es señor Vargas—en ese preciso momento cambio su semblante y encendió el vehículo a toda velocidad

—¡ CHIGUI ¿QUE LE PASA ESTA CIEGA?!— pregunto el pobre Lovino al borde del desmayo

—¡agarrese fuerte señor Vargas!

—¡MAMAAAAAA!— la gorra del pobre de Lovi salio volando

Mientras

El pobre de Feli no la estaba pasando mejor ya que había olvidado por completo todas las lecciones desde como poner el clunch hasta el freno para desesperación del pobre viejito instructor total de que fueron a dar al lago que adornaba la pista

—¡TE DIJE CON DELICADEZA BESTIA!

— ver perdón lo siento

—te tomaran tres años aprender a conducir

— ¿vee tres años? Pero no tengo tanto tiempo *glu glu glu glu*

Mas tarde

Por suerte el susto no paso a mayores ya que los "ahogados" salieron a duras penas después de recuperarse del susto Feliciano pidió una segunda oportunidad por lo que el pobre anciano no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar

—bien vamos a intentarlo de nuevo — dijo tratando de tener paciencia — ¿ que esperas ? Enciendelo

— veee ya se me olvido como se enciende

—¡¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER LLEVO 60 AÑOS COMO INSTRUCTOR Y NO HABIA TENIDO UN ALUMNO TAN BESTIA COMO TU!

—veee lo siento mucho

—*suspiro* ahora pisa el acelerador

—¿que apesto a sudor ? Pero si me acabo de bañar

—¡ NO DIJE QUE APESTABAS A SUDOR DIJE ACELERADOR !— le grito al borde de la histeria— este es el acelerador y este es el freno que no se te olviden esas dos cosas

Poco después encendió el vehículo causando caos a su alrededor

Mientras

—ya vio lo fácil que es señor Vargas usted es un buen alumno y un excelente conductor

— gratze bella

En ese momento Feli y el viejito llegaban a toda velocidad

—veee ciao fratello

—¡ OYE BASTARDO ¿QUE TE PASA? NO VOY A SER YO QUIEN SE QUEDE AL ULTIMO!— en ese momento el colérico italiano acelero aun mas

—veeee lo siento fratello yo no se como parar esto

Y asi era no había manera de parar al italiano hasta que por fin se paro y el anciano casi casi lo mataba con la mirada

— ¡ya basta muchacho atolondrado dame el volante ahoestuviera

—¿veee el volante? ¿en serio quiere que se lo de?

—¡ que me des el volante ya!

Lástima que se lo tomará literal y literalmente arranco el volante (no pregunten como) y se lo dio el pobre viejito no hizo mas que suplicar piedad mirando al cielo por suerte la situación no paso a mayores y no hubo nada que lamentar

Al final del día

—¡¿pero que es lo que estas diciendo?! — la pobre de Alemania no se creía lo que oía cuando Italia le dijo que no le dieron la licencia ni a el ni a Romano

—vee lo que paso fue un accidente — dijo calmando a la alemana — pero podemos volver a intentarlo el próximo año

—¡ay Italia eres un.. ! — ya no pudo decir mas puesto que se desmayo

Mientras Romano mejor se fue de ahí no volvería a entrar a esa escuela de manejo ni loco que estuviera

Fin

Hola hasta aquí mi participación pues bueno como ustedes podrán notar eleji padoriar el capítulo de DBZ en el cual Goku y Picoro aprenden a conducir o al menos hacen el intento espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
